1. Technical Field
The field of art to which this invention pertains may be generally located in the class of devices relating to mops. Class 15 Subclass 147R, Mop Holders, United States Patent Office classifications, appears to be the applicable general area of art to which the subject matter similar to this invention has been classified in the past.
2. Background Information
It is known in the flat mopping art to provide different length mop holders which are pre-sized to hold different widths of mopping material, such as wet mopping material, dust mop material, and the like. Some users of mops desire for example an eighteen inch long mop holder while others desire longer mop holders. Because of the desire of users to employ mops of various widths, the distributors of mops must maintain an inventory of various sizes or lengths of mop holders. This situation creates an inventory problem which involves the investment of large funds to maintain a stock of various size mop holders.
The problem solved by the present invention is the elimination of the need for a plurality of pre-sized mop holders by the provision of a mop holder which can be extended lengthwise to provide any desired length mop holder, within the range of mop holders available and on the present market. The present invention provides a modular mop holder which is made to an initial length, but which can be quickly and easily extended lengthwise by adding on modular parts. The modular mop holder of the present invention eliminates the need for maintaining an expensive inventory of a plurality of different length mop holders. The distributors of mops now have available forty foot rolls of pre-treated dust mop material, launderable mop material, and hospital mop material, which eliminates the need for stocking various sizes of mop material. With the rolled mop material the distributors merely cut off the material to the proper size, and by providing a modular mop holder of the present invention, which may be extended and enlarged end-wise, the distributors of mops can further reduce the amount of mop holders which they must stock. The modular mop holder of the present invention thus permits distributors to not only reduce the amount of money invested in mop holder stock, but the present invention also eliminates the need for a large storage space for the different sized mop holders.